Shibuya
' Shibuya' is a secondary character of Majisuka Gakuen and a major character in Majisuka Gakuen 2. She is portrayed by Itano Tomomi. Appearance and Personality Shibuya is a third year student at Majijo High, one of Rappapa's "Four Heavenly Queens." She is shown to be very arrogant and easily provoked. Shibuya prefers to face problems directly rather than to think things through, and is often annoyed when things don't go her way. This trait often causes conflicts with the calm and calculating Sado, with Shibuya even going behind her back in an attempt to take out Maeda. Shibuya is also shown to have many followers. Her most loyal is Dance, who she frequently punches in the face, which becomes a running gag in season 2. Shibuya has long, curly, brown hair with pink highlights. She is shown wearing a typical Majisuka Gakuen uniform with a short skirt. She also wears a pink sukajan along with matching gloves and many other accessories, inlcluding leopard print leg warmers, a white studded belt, large hooped earrings, and a cross around her neck. When she transfers to Yabakune in Majisuka Gakuen 2, she wears a Yabakune uniform. She has discarded her pink gloves, leg warmers, and her Rappapa jacket. Instead, she favors a black jacket and matching studded gloves. In addition, her hairstyle has also changed, now having straightened hair and a quiff in the front. History Not much is known about Shibuya's past except that in middle school (or early highschool) Shibuya lead a huge gang of girls one of which was Onizuka Daruma. Daruma betrayed the gang and ran off in fear but Shibuya forgot both this and her. Majisuka Gakuen Shibuya is first introduced along with the other Rappapa members when Onizuka Daruma is challenged by the Golden Eyebrow Society, and she comments that Daruma looks too old to be in high school. Shibuya's role in the first several episodes—although she initially expressed disinterest—involved her wanting to take down Maeda against Sado's order, which conveys her arrogant and rebellious personality. Shibuya, behind Sado's back, recruits the Sanshou Sisters in order to take Maeda down, saying that they could become members of Rappapa if they did. However, after Sado realized that Maeda allowed them to win, she walks out of the club room with a smile, which Shibuya interprets as a negative sign; as a result, Shibuya tells the Sisters that they have failed. Shibuya is later seen asking multiple times for Sado's permission to let her fight Maeda, and Shibuya suggests that Sado is scared and stalling for time, which results in Sado slapping her, knocking her to the ground. Shibuya, however, ignores this and goes into Maeda's class, kicks her desk and threatens to beat her up. Daruma tries to stand up to Shibuya, but backs off out of fear when she realizes who Shibuya was. When Sado once again orders Shibuya not to do anything, she leaves and, in a fit of rage, attacks bystanders in the hallway. When Nezumi tells Shibuya that she can challenge Maeda and defeat her in secret, Shibuya arranges a fight and tells Dance to deliver Maeda her challenge, however Daruma intercepted this and gave Dance her own challenge. Shibuya got angry over this but confronted Daruma non the less telling her that she isn't interested in "small fry", Daruma fights Shibuya but is easily defeated. Maeda comes to help her friend and reenacts Daruma's fighting style, much to Shibuya's amusement. However Shibuya was quickly defeated by a single headbutt from Maeda, humiliating her and Rappapa. Shibuya reappears when Maeda goes to fight Sado, not saying anything. When the two reamerge, Shibuya rushes to help Sado. Shibuya came to the graduation ceremony along with her fellow Rappapa members where she graduated with Yuko, Sado, Black and Torigoya. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Shibuya got a job in IT, which she didn't understand and found tremendously boring. After being comaplained at about her work and her boss insulting her Yankee ways , Shibuya quit her job and transferred to Yabakune in order to get revenge on Maeda. Shibuya became the leader of the bare foot society (known as Habu) and swiftly took over the old Yabakune. Shibuya declared war on Majijo by sending out Yabakune students to gang up and beat up Majijo students before stealing their shoes so they would have to walk bare-foot to school. She is later confronted by the Kabuki Sisters where she fought Ookabuki who she tells her if she doesn't use her fists, she will lose. Ookabuki manages to get a few hits against Shibuya but is unfortunatly taken out as the other Yabakune students take out Kokabuki. {more to be done later} Gallery 75289.jpg 110429-majisuka-gakuen-2-ep03-007864.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep04-mp4_snapshot_14-43_2011-05-14_19-09-32.png shibuya.png shibuya-character.jpg tor_256805119_3.jpg Category:Characters